


Nightmares

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate having 100 followers on Tumblr, I had them throw prompts at me all day. **totalnerdatheart** asked "I was wondering if I could request a sleep cuddling/clinging C/C fic?"

"Phil, Phil wake up!"

Clint put one hand firmly on Phil’s shoulder, and spoke loudly. Phil opened wild eyes, fighting him, trying to free himself from the blankets.

"Phil, it’s OK, it’s me. You’re OK. It was a dream. You were having a nightmare. You’re OK."

Phil’s eyes fixed on Clint’s face, and he froze, and then relaxed, falling back onto the pillows.

"God. I… shit. Sorry I woke you."

"It’s OK, Phil. It’s fine."

"Did I hit you?"

"No, you were shouting, though, so I figured I should wake you up."

"Yeah, yeah thanks." Phil closed his eyes, and seemed to retreat a little. Clint lay back down beside him, and reached out to stroke one of Phil’s arms gently.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Just a nightmare."

"I know, I have them too. Sometimes they can be pretty bad."

"Yeah. Yeah, this one was pretty bad. I… Phil opened his eyes again and turned to look at Clint.

"Come here." Clint urged Phil to snuggle onto his chest and put his arms around him. "How’s that, better?"

Phil held on tight, trying to pretend he wasn’t clinging.

"Yeah. Thanks. It was… Afghanistan. I was on patrol in the mountains with my unit. We got ambushed. Everyone went down except me. I kept shooting and shooting, but they kept coming, and then I ran out of ammo and…" Clint squeezed his arms around Phil tightly. "Thanks for waking me up."

"You’re welcome." Clint kissed the top of his head and stroked his arm some more.

"Can I… can we stay like this for a bit?" asked Phil, his head on Clint’s chest, one leg thrown over Clint’s, arms wrapped around him, holding on, just holding on…

"Of course. As long as you want."

"Thanks. I used to get up and watch TV with all the lights on, before you."

"I’d go sit on top of a building somewhere, until sunrise."

"This is better."

"Much better."


End file.
